Talk:1-2-3 Imagine! with Elmo
Merge? I don't see why this shouldn't be merged with 1-2-3 Imagine! I have the program books for both the 2002 and 2009 shows. The structure, act labels, and songs are exactly the same. The only differences at all are the addition of Abby Cadabby to the ensemble (mostly it seems taking some of the vocals originally given to Zoe; possibly the spoken lines too, since the new program credits Fran Brill only as Roxie Marie, who surprisingly is still in it despite it being years since she's been on the show), and Barkley and Prairie Dawn (both of whom were in the background without dialogue) are gone. But there are no plot alterations or new solo numbers for her (in contrast to When Elmo Grows Up, which was far more extensively revised from a show which last toured in 1996; characters switched out extensively, structure and some plot alterations to showcase Elmo more, several song changes, etc.). Here it's not even a real name change, just a subtitle "with Elmo & Friends," of the sort which we usually discount. I propose merging the two pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I definitely agree. I think it actually should've been merged a while ago, after checking the page history. I suggest to add it to the 1-2-3 Imagine! page as it's own section (sort of like Sing the Alphabet is with The Muppet Alphabet Album), where we note the differences, and have a link to the soundtrack page on top (even though that page, particularly the picture, is kind of blah). -- Jon (talk) 01:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Coming back to this, it looks as though the pages themselves have slightly different song listings; the original lists "Steam Heat" (?) while this page lists "Hot Hot Hot." I still agree that we should merge, and though there could be confusion as to why the soundtrack page for the new show will remain (should we merge that too?), this page for the most part just repeats info that's already noted on the original. -- Jon (talk) 04:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I think we could make a note that the soundtrack only goes to a certain version of the show, and if we ever find a soundtrack for the other version, we can do what we did with The Muppet Alphabet Album, as noted above. We could probably even make it so that each show will link to its corresponding album on its part of the page, -- Ken (talk) 05:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hope you guys don't mind, but I decided to go ahead and merge. I used both of your suggestions, including noting in the article that the soundtrack is for a different version of the show. -- Jon (talk) 04:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :That works. Thanks for getting back to this, Jon! (And I'll check my program books to figure out the "Steam Heat" thing). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Does that mean we can get Adler and Ross on the wiki? -- Ken (talk) 05:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC)